ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Goodvoodko:O Heroi Lendario
Historia *Existia a muito tempo um bebe chamado Daniel Bones ele era muito legalzinho e era apenas um bebe seus pais o amavam so que um dia tuudo acabou cavaleiros do mau em forma de sombras atacaram a casa e incendiaram tudo a mae de daniel correu dali seu pai nao pode se salvar foi levado e morto sua mãe chegou em um rio onde era tudo eletrico e morava alguem la ela ficou com medo mas nao tinha jeito os cavaleiros do mau ja estavam por ali ela enrolou o bebe e um pano e amarrou em folhas ela tentou pular com ele mas os cavaleiros pegaram ela . DanielBones mais conhecido como daniel foi levado a uma tempestade imensa para o fundo do mar e engolido pelas profundezas aquaticas ele foi levado diretamente para o reino aquatico la passavam por perto duas pessoas uma mulher e um homem eles eram casados eles viram o bebe e correram pegar ele _amor olha esse bebe_ De onde sera que ele veio _ nao sei amor deve ter vindo la de cima vamos leva-lo ao palacio de aquarina'' . '''Logo ele foi levado para o palacio de aquarina la o Rei recebeu o casal e perguntou em uma voz grossa '''_Quem é essa criança ? '''Eles responderam : '''Um bebe que achamos ali fora da cidade parece que abandonaram ele no mar e foi trazido para ca por Poseidon . '''Naquela hora o rei se irritou e levantou uma tempestade . '''Poseidon!!!! poseidon: ola rei de aquarina _ola!! rei:como voce pode trazer um humano para essas aguas ? poseidon irritou o mar _`voce nao é o dono do mar voce so e o rei dessa cidade oque pode fazer pra me atacar eu posso ate fazer uma tempestade e destruir essa cidade, porque voce acha que vou te obedeçer suas ordens para essa cidade estao muito fora de reis e rainhas_ poseidon condena o rei e o faz virar humano monstro aquatico com as feitiçeiras do mar o rei se irrita e condena tudo poseidon tenta deter as bruxas e o monstro mas nao consegue o rei captura poseidon nao sei de onde mas ccaptura e leva ele e o prende em muitas catapultas com armadilhas* '''O menino foi levado para outra cidade la ele foi recebido com amor e carinho ele cresceu e aos 10 anos brincava no mar e lutava contra as aguas marinarias (monstrinhos que so um chute morrem) ele era muito bom nas lutas e um dia um monstro aquaticco atacou a cidade de Goodvoodko o rei da cidade daniel tentou proteger todos mas nao conseguiu e correu ate o rei e a rainha '''Rei -Rainha tem um monstro atacando a cidade oque faremos _o rei estava velho e disse com uma voz muito calma dizendo: meu filho voce tera que proteger essa cidade voce sera o novo rei e vejo que voce é muito bom!!! daniel olha para o rei e diz: bom...!! nunca me disseram isso todos me chamam de pobre e so porque as vezes um pobre homem me deu uma bebida eles me chamam de voodka :('' *''O rei olhou nos olhos daquele menino e disse: voce sera o novo rei sera chamado de agora em diante de Goodvoodko o menino se assustou: mas rei esse é o seu nome !!! o rei disse: nao me chame de rei me chame de pai meu filho desde quando voce chegou nessa cidade eu e a rainha te cuidamos e agora nao nos chame disso nos chame de pais o menino olhou pro rei e começou a chorar. 'O rei morreu nos braços do daniel ou quero dizer "goodvoodko" o menino cresceu e aos 17 anos ficou muito forte muito mais muito ele era agilidose nenhum ladrão escapava dele todos am pra prisão ate que um dia chegou um lord das trevas na cidade ele queria que todos da cidade morrescem e começou a matar todos e leva-los para uma dimensão orrivel de monstros e ele lutou contra todos eles e os derrotou atte que o lord das trevas chamado ichibiro'us luta contra good ele ataca com muitos golpes invensiveis mas good protege todos eles do ichibiro'us ate que ichiniro'us acha um ponto fraco de Good que o derrubou no chão e o matou com um golpe '''aaaaaaah !!!! lord: viu como e bom o gosto docinho da vingança ?'Good olhou pra ele e caiu '''hahahaha parece que morreu finalmenteee!!!!!! good: voce ainda vai ter sua morte ichibiro'us '''good cai no chão morto o ichibiro corre fez um martelo e quando foi bater em good morto good virou ferro ichibiro ouve uma voz tremida e fraca '''achou que ia me m-matar né mas nao porque eu sou GoodVoodko '''Good levanta e a cidade começa a brilhar '''achou que ia se safar ne ichibiro? '''ichibiro se assusta e sai correndo '''nao vai escapar !! '''good como um raio vai até ichibiro e começa a lutar com ele ichibiro'us pega muitas espadas e ataca em good good e todo perfurado mas se regenera e as espadas viram pó ichibiro se assusta mais ainda e ataca mais good grita ''JAAAA CHEEEGAAAAAAA!!!!! e tudo fica tremendo e goodvoodko vai atrais dele e da um soco que faz um estrondo e cria uma esfera entre os dois ichibiru segura e good da soco ate que uma hora ichibiru cansa sua mao e larga good da um soco e ichibiro voa no chão e e preso em catacumbas good grita bem alto '''VENCEMOS POVO DE AQUAMINA!!! '''todos ficam felizes com ichibiro'us preso nas catacumbas e fazem festa ate que ichibiru se desfarça e e se enfiltra na festa mas good nao percebe e ichibiro vai embora com flas na mente assim '''Não vai escapar Goodvoodko vou te matar na frente de sua familia !! muahahahahahahahaha . ''ta pronto pra briga? personagens '' Goodvoodko-arma-personagen-ele mesmo -Ungodly Reavers of Nulgath,evolution sword (atenção,eu escolhi minha arma nao se assustem com essas duas) Himyko -personagen-ela mesma arma--espada de obsidian,shuriken,Keyblade LucasEd -personagen-Ele mesmo-arma- Shuriken,metralhadora,espada,e escudo Andre San -personagen -ele mesmo -arma- espada verde e escura do fim Hot Maqui -personagen-Gabriel Tennyson-arma-shuriken do shinobi Crystalsapien - personagen - Lucas speed - arma - nenhuma apenas os poderes Renato luna - personagen - Ben OV 16 anos -arma- novo omnitrix Movida -Personagem: Kohoa Shuzen - Armas - Ko-cham, Gosminha, SpeedBlade, Keyblade Gabriel.Ben10.WayBig - personagen - Kirito -arma- Revolver 12,Elucidator e Dark Repulser Gabriel malta -personagen - Rook - armas - Proto-Tool,Cajado Mágico,Armadura do Aqualad e Escudo do Cap. America Daniel753 - Personagem - ele mesmo - Arma - Mjolnir, Keyblade, Speedblade, Boumerangues , Rifle Sniper Barrett M107 e Ground Gorge (Espada) Suglite -Personagem - ele mesmo- Arma - Ascalon (Espada), Shuriken,metralhadora,espada,e escudo. X Fanz-personagen-staz (blood lad)- shuriken e bazuca 1°temporada episodios XD 1°episodio - O encontro pt-1 2°episodio - Os guerreiros -pt-2 3°episodio - A união-parte 1 4°episodio - A união - parte 2